User talk:OrangePuffle
Re: Hello Thank you. It is an honor to accept your PowerPoint slide award. XD -- 18:33, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hello Thanks so much for the award. That's so thoughtful. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 05:01, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hello Thank you very much for the award :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 09:38, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Certificate Hey there OP! Thanks for the certificate! :) [[User:Phineas99cp|'Come with' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| me to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| the ]] June 10, 2014 Thanks for my gift! Hi OrangePuffle! Thanks for my gift/reward/ackowledgement (:P) it's nice to be appreciated. Sorry about the delay in this reply; I've been away recently. Once again, thanks! --Roger6881 (talk) 12:32, June 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Penguin Cup Shootout Images Hi OP, I've uploaded the following image. It's an SVG image, so you can use any proper editor (such as Inkscape or Illustrator) to open it, change the color and then export a PNG image (or also save as SVG). Was too lazy to start exporting myself and thought it was better than nothing :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:10, June 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: y did he ask to be in the jas club or did you bring up the subject? JWPengie; Let's go because it's ' ' :D 18:44, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:53, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Age Asking Hello, OrangePuffle. Ballono just informed me you were asking for his/her age. Please do not do this again as Age Asking is against our policy. Thanks. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 19:04, June 25, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Template Hello OrangePuffle, i have made your template for the CPW User Games, the code for the template is below and you can add it to your userpage (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 11:24, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Interview Orbiter I was gonna !tell you this but it wasn't working. URGH (RAGE) You can take over interview orbiter, just give me credit for letting you do it and give twinkie credit for starting it JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 15:56, July 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Cutout Hi OP, I apologize, but recntly in particular, i don't have much time for making cutouts or customs. I may be able to do it later though. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:19, August 8, 2014 (UTC) DONT BAN DONT BAN ME CLUB PENGUIN I BAN YOU DONT TELL Homsar Runner (talk) 14:51, August 10, 2014 (UTC) llama minions The llamas have arrived at the pet shop, and already there are only 436 left JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 20:52, August 11, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Reminder 1 Hello OrangePuffle You have yet to suggest your takeover idea in Round 2 of The CPW User Games, if you don't suggest it in time, you will be eliminated! Good Luck! Hurry! There isn't much time left. (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 12:11, August 13, 2014 (UTC) How do I clear my cache? I believe that the reason I can't go on chat is because I need to clear my cache. Can you tell me how? TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME! 18:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Jojobeanz WaffleOn Hey there , Because you were a subscriber to JWPengie's Awesome Stories, I am telling you about my new story series, WaffleOn. Click here to see Episode 1 Part 1! Also, this is the last JAS Subscriber message I am sending out, and if you would like to keep getting messages, you will need to subscribe to WaffleOn. You can do so by clicking here and following the simple directions. Thank you for subscribing to JAS and I hope you will subscirbe to WaffleOn! The last thing I want to mention is the JAS Club. There will be a WaffleOn Club, and I will have more information about that soon. Thank you for your time and have an awesome day! -'JWPengie' WaffleOn - The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 2) WaffleOn: The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 3) P.S. Sorry for the delay, the story came out yesterday (Dec. 1) but my internet was down. WaffleOn: The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 4) And Merry Christmas too! :D Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 RE:Cutout Request Hi OP, (jk i just made this up, he never said that... or has he?) Mustache Madness stands Western Mustache.png Mustache Madness stands Thin Mustache.png Mustache Madness stands Teacher Mustache.png Mustache Madness stands Curly Mustache.png Mustache Madness stands Artist Mustache.png This is NOT APJ! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:42, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Cutout I have tried to upload the cutout however I keep getting permission errors. Is there any other way I can send it? DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 11:49, August 15, 2016 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin picpls –Watatsuki 17:01, August 15, 2016 (UTC) forest –Watatsuki 20:05, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas from -TwinkieReborn-! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year from '-TwinkieReborn-'! Twinkie, King of the Sandwiches. 20:00, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Happy Halloween from Jaden -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 03:59, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:09, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 18:48, December 23, 2017 (UTC)